Problem: Find the maximum value of
\[\frac{x + 2y + 3}{\sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + 1}}\]over all real numbers $x$ and $y.$
Solution: Because we want to find the maximum value of the expression, we can assume that both $x$ and $y$ are positive; if not, then replacing $x$ and $y$ with $|x|$ and $|y|$ would strictly increase the value of the expression.

By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[(1^2 + 2^2 + 3^2)(x^2 + y^2 + 1) \ge (x + 2y + 3)^2,\]or $14(x^2 + y^2 + 1) \ge (x + 2y + 3)^2.$  Hence,
\[\frac{x + 2y + 3}{\sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + 1}} \le \sqrt{14}.\]Equality occurs when $x = \frac{y}{2} = \frac{1}{3},$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{\sqrt{14}}.$